youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
N
Amir (born: ), better known online as N&A Productions, or just N&A, is an Emirati YouTube Vlogger who currently resides in Dubai, United Arab Emirates. He is well-known for making videos calling fictional characters, famous people, and does 3 AM videos. His channel currently has 1.4 million subscribers and 180 million views. Controversy On April 16, 2017, a small YouTube commentator known as Sammy Jonah exposed N&A Productions for stealing someone's Cartoon Logo that N&A has set as his profile picture. The original cartoon was made for Cam Hawley, and was created by Adsapaps. N&A Productions did comment on Sammy Jonah's video saying that he did not steal the logo, but was made by his friend. But the cartoon was the same, but with multiple edits such as, skin color, and the shirt change. Sammy also exposed N&A Productions for self-promoting in the comments sections to gain subscribers off a series, 'Shout Out Sunday'. On May 4, 2017, another YouTuber known as Pyrocynical talks about a lot of 'Calling YouTubers', and many of the times sarcasticly parodies them. N&A was a part of Pyro's video and shared one of N&A productions viral videos where he calls the boss baby. Pyro did show that video and it shows in N&A's video the boss baby. Pyro did say to N&A to not go outside where the boss baby "is". N&A did go outside (hallway) and saw the boss baby, but cardboarded, or just in 2D, not 3D, nor was it moving. On March 27, 2018, a YouTuber known as Memeulous exposed N&A Productions for misleading his titles. Memeulous made a video about N&A Productions "playing Fortnite with Lil Pump". Memeulous shares in the video that N&A Productions doesn't show Lil Pump at all, but only mentions about his hair being multi-colored and saying it's "Gucci". Memeulous also talks about N&A Productions and his Fidget Spinners in the intro. he says it's just to increase the time of the video, and to make people like the video. Memeulous just says to get to the actual intro or onto the point. He also mentions about Fidget Spinners in 2018, as it died down in 2017. Memeulous also mentions about N&A repeating himself multiple times and that "no one cares", and that the intro of the video is over 3 minutes, which is 1/3 of the entire video. Then Memeulous shows that N&A spends about a minute buying stuff without any cuts in the video, especially when he doesn't speak and doesn't make it entertaining. Memeulous then said the video should be 3 minutes realisticly. Memeulous came back with another video on N&A Productions on May 16, 2018. This time, Memeulous criticizes N&A productions for his calling videos and how fake they "obviously" are. Memeulous did first share N&A Productions hair showing "esketit" shaved on the side. And also has a logan paul "Savage" tattoo on his arm, which was after Memeulous's first video on N&A. Memeulous first shares N&A's "Calling Thanos" video. memeulous also shares how long N&A Productions intros are, such as, explaining what happens at 3 AM and him doing his dances. Memeulous then shows N&A "calling" Thanos, and said that the sound of Thanos was just edited, and repeats the entire transcripts after "calling" Thanos. Memeulous then showed Thanos at the side, and how fake it was being cardboarded. And Memeulous also questions how people enjoying these type of videos while N&A has 1 million subscribers with consistent number of views. Memeulous then shares another calling video "Calling Omega from Fortnite". Memeulous said that the edit quality is lower than the Thanos video. Memeulous immediately shows the part where "Omega" is really there, but poorly edited by just putting Omega in the screen, and getting rid of the green screen background. Ever since Memeulous's videos, N&A's like to dislike ratio was 75% likes and 25% dislikes. Before that, it was most likely 90% likes or more. On July 27, 2018, Sorrow TV, also made a video exposing N&A Productions. Namely on the three minute intro, shoutouts to his sibling and fans on instagram, 3AM content, explaining various content and various objectively fake content in the N&A channel. On July 31, 2018, Penguinz0 also made a video exposing N&A Productions's objectively terrible content, which made his dislike ratio dip to roughly 50-50. Trivia *Amir has a Logan Paul "SAVAGE" tattoo on his forearm, which he has shown to YouTuber KSI. Subscriber Milestones *1,000,000 subscribers: January 17, 2018 Video View Milestones *100 million views: October 10, 2017 This page was created on May 26, 2018 by EpicNinjaDude37. Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Emirati YouTubers‎